1. Field
The aspects discussed herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor integrated circuit, voltages used in the circuit are generated based on an external power supply voltage.
Related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-80772, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-48298, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-100974, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-149552, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-152025, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-353186.